2-2 Mountain Mania
Mountain Mania '''is the second level of Autumn Heights . It is a Rambi level in which you ascend up several large mountains and forests. It has 7 Puzzle Pieces. Walkthrough You will begin on a small hill. Move across the valley and avoid the spike pits as well as rocks and platforms. Once over the rock you will see a familiar crate. It is Rambi's crate! Smash it open to free Rambi, but head left and fall into the spike pit next to the Rambi block (it is OK as Rambi is invincible to spikes). Smash open the Rambi block and you will undercover a hidden area with the first '''Puzzle Piece (1/7) '''inside. Keep heading right and you will come across two stacks of Rambi blocks with a Walbrick after them. Don't break the blocks, but instead jump and walk on them to collect the very first '''KONG Letter (1/4) '''hovering over the Walbrick. Now smash the blocks, and you will see a small platform under them. Ground pound on it to go under it and fall into a secret room. Collect all the bananas for the next '''Puzzle Piece (2/7). Now move along the landscape until you come across two wooden platforms above a spike pit. When you walk on them, several circles of bananas will appear above the platforms, while the platforms sink. Collect all the bananas before the platforms completely sink to collect the next Puzzle Piece (3/7). Keep moving and you will pop into a Barrel Cannon, which will shoot you up a mountain and to the first Checkpoint. Follow the path and move across the hanging crates until you see the next KONG Letter (2/4) '''hanging in the middle of one of them. Keep moving and ascend up the platforms with Fluffs and Tuff Fluffs on them until you reach the top. You will come across three bell towers. Hit all three bells with Rambi and a '''Puzzle Piece (4/7) '''will pop out of the last one. Go across the snapping platforms until you reach the second Checkpoint. Hi the DK cymbal in the ground to smash open a mountain containing lava and meteors in the background and release a Barrel Cannon that will shoot you onto a platform next to it. Now you must make a mad dash with Rambi across the platforms to avoid the falling rocks. Before the first hanging box is a keg. Bash it open (be quick!) to collect the next '''Puzzle Piece (5/7). Just after the Puzzle Piece there are two Walnuts . The next KONG Letter (3/4) '''is just past them. Grab it and keep running. Notice the stream of bananas as you run? Grab ALL of them until you get to the end, where another '''Puzzle Piece (6/7) '''will be revealed. Now you are safe from the rocks. Just before the Blue Hootz , there is another keg. Smash it open to collect the final '''Puzzle Piece (7/7). Now move through the crumbling mountains quickly before the mountain collapses. In a mountain there is a Cheesy Chester and the final '''KONG Letter (4/4) '''sitting in the open. Grab it and keep moving. Keep moving past the crumbling mountains until you reach the Slot Machine Barrel. Break it to finish the level! Videos/Music